Late Night
by TrueFangirl97
Summary: A small one-shot in Dimitri's POV, taking place after Last Sacrifice. Who knew trying to do Calculus homework could be so hot?
**First M rated sort of smutty one-shut so let me know what you think. Thx :)**

When I walked into the apartment I immediately knew there was something wrong. It might have had something to do with the colorful arrange of curse words coming from the mouth of my beautiful girlfriend. I had just gotten off duty and looked over at the clock that hung on the wall and saw that it was 11:45. What was she doing up so late? She had to be up at 5 tomorrow to meet Lissa. I hung up my duster and walked toward the sound that seem to be coming from the bedroom.

This wasn't the first time I walked in to this type of situation. The first time she had stubbed her toe on the corner of the living room table, and by the noise she had been making, you would've thought she'd broken her leg. It had taken all my strength not to laugh.

When I made it to the bedroom door, I opened it tentatively, not sure what I would find on the other side. First I noticed a mountain of crumpled papers littering the entrance to the room. Then I saw Rose. She was sitting on the bed, her back to me, wearing one of my t-shirts, which was huge on her. Her legs were bare and her hair was down, cascading in waves down her back. And she was yelling at her computer screen with a fierce rage.

"How is the answer wrong? I did everything you fucking told me to do! Urgh!" She torn another sheet from the notebook, crushed in her hand, and chucked it behind her. I caught it before it hit my face and raised my eyebrows in both confusion and amusement. Well that explained all the paper around. I opened the paper and saw what looked like math. Aw, it all made sense now.

I walked over to the bed and slipped in behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her body against mine. She tensed for a moment, then sighed and leaned into me.

"Hello beautiful. Why are you still up?" I asked before burying my face in the side of her neck.

"You know why. I hate math." She stated, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.

I chuckled, "I know."

She had to take calculus with Lissa at the college and she never missed an opportunity to express her utter dislike of the subject. Just last week she had thrown the textbook across the room with enough force to put a hole in the plaster. It still makes me smile every time I see it.

"I mean what's the point of knowing how to find the derivative of a function? How is that going to put a stop to the Strigoi or the rebels?" Her tone was that of both exasperation and worry.

It had been months since the last rebel attack. An attack that had killed Jill causing Adrian to bring her back with spirit. I know that day still haunts Rose. She blames herself for it happening, even though we all kept telling her it wasn't her fault. Since then she has started taking extra shifts guarding Lissa, trying to make up for it in some way. And that was why she was up at midnight again doing calculus homework.

"I don't know, Roza. But you've got to take it to graduate." I softly kissed the side of her neck to try and ease her frustration.

She laughed and leaned her head back onto my shoulder, exposing more of her neck.

"Yeah well if this class is any indication, I won't be graduating."

My lips found her neck again, kissing a trail up to the hollow behind her ear.

"I have faith in you Roza." I whispered, nipping gently at her earlobe. She gasped and arched her back slightly.

I slide my hands up her sides and lightly over her breasts, enough to know she wasn't wearing a bra under her shirt. I stopped at her shoulders and started to massage out the tension I found there. She groaned, which did great things for my body, particularly below the belt.

I rubbed down her back and slipped my hands up under her shirt. I lightly traced patterns up her stomach and grazed the underside of her breasts.

"Oh god Dimitri, I love where this is going, believe me. But I've got to finish that homework tonight for class tomorrow." She groaned while I palmed her breasts, pulling lightly at her hard nipples. I nipped gently at the side of her jaw before replying.

"You can do it later, I'll help you."

She laughed in disbelief, "Dimitri Belikov putting off work? Since when am I the responsible one?"

I laughed too and placed a small kiss where her shoulder meets her neck.

"You must be rubbing off on me." I said and pinch her nipple harder.

She moaned and pulled away from me, only to turn around and pull me in for a heated kiss. She gasped as I bit at her bottom lip, allowing me the entrance I was asking for. She curled her fingers in my hair and pressed her body closer against mine. I pulled away slightly and reached down, pulling her t-shirt up over her head.

I groaned, my arousal growing just looking at her beauty. I leaned down and kissed the scar just above her left breast. A scar left by the bullet that almost took her from me. I kissed down her breast and sucked her nipple into my mouth, biting down gently. She cried out and arched her back, pushing herself toward me.

I pushed her back onto the bed and hovered over her. She is so beautiful with her hair fanned out around her head and with that fiery glint in her eyes. I lean down and capture her in another heated kiss and worship her body for the rest of the night.

Needless to say, that homework didn't get done.


End file.
